Costa del Sol (Final Fantasy VII)
Costa del Sol is a coastal resort town that also serves as the main port on the western continent in Final Fantasy VII. It also appears in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- and Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Because it is close to Mt. Corel, which is filled with petrification-inflicting monsters, the town specializes in making Softs. The player can purchase President Shinra's summer cottage, the Villa Cloud, for 300,000 gil. It serves no purpose except being a place to sleep. Even if the player purchases the villa with Tifa or Cid as party leader, the house will still be named Villa Cloud. The player can take the cargo ship back to Junon after having acquired the buggy by paying 100 gil at the docks. The buggy can be taken aboard the ship. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Following the rash of AVALANCHE attacks, the player Turk is sent, along with Reno and Rude (and Cloud as a regular Shinra grunt), to Costa del Sol in Chapter 4 to "recruit" SOLDIER candidates by forcibly kidnapping them and locking them up on a ship bound for Midgar. The player Turk goes to Club Duel, a fighting club run by a man named King. The Turk has to fight through Club Duel's best thugs to fight King, so that the Turk can take control of the Club. When the Turk wins, he or she orders the Club members to join SOLDIER. Back on the ship, one of the SOLDIER candidates Rude grabbed is a giant beast-man named Azul. When Azul tries to escape, the Turk must defeat him in battle, but Rude jumps in and defeats Azul with a single punch. AVALANCHE arrives lead by Shears to release the SOLDIER candidates and ruin Shinra's plans. Shears beats Rude and lets the captives loose. The Turk has to go into Costa del Sol and retake the prisoners and fight Azul again, who decides to join SOLDIER after losing to become stronger. Shears arrives but is beaten by a combined attack by Reno and Rude. The missions ends in success. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack Fair, after defeating the rogue SOLDIERs Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley, spends a short time at Costa del Sol on a holiday. His stay is filled with boredom and constant surveillance by the Turks, especially Cissnei. His vacation is cut short when a group of Genesis Copies attacks from the surf. Zack defeats them using an umbrella for a weapon, after which he is sent to Junon to defend the city from an invasion by Genesis's army. Final Fantasy VII Five years later, Cloud Strife and his party come to Costa Del Sol hiding as stowaways on Rufus Shinra's cargo ship. Their stay is brief, but they can use the opportunity to rest and relax and find Professor Hojo on the beach. Hojo has fled the Shinra Company and mentions Sephiroth can be found past North Corel. Johnny now lives in a house in Costa Del Sol, and has recently become engaged. Locations Costa del Sol is located to the East on Gaia's Western continent. Harbor This is where the ship from Junon pulls in. Various holidaymakers can be seen lounging on the nearby planes. A helipad serves as a base for Presidential transport. Town Here Cloud can visit Butch's Materia shop, an Item shop, find out more about Costa del Sol from the tourist centre near the bridge, and access the beach. Bar del Sol Mukki and his friends can be found enjoying themselves in the bar, and Cloud can buy equipment from a merchant desperate to make ends meet. Inn The Inn's owner can be found playing pool, and during Meteorfall will be lounging upon a bed, despairing. The inn is free at this point. Villa The villa was once owned by President Shinra, earning it the name "Shinra Villa" from the locals. The villa can be bought at any time for 300,000 gil. As well as having luxury furnishings, it also boasts a basement containing various items. The villa can be slept in for free after purchasing. Once bought, the receipt message reads "Bought Villa Cloud!" in the text window. The menu name for the location is "House for Sale" prior to purchasing it. Once purchased, the menu name becomes "Cloud's Villa". ; Even after purchasing the villa, a dude still lives in the cellar. Johnny's New Home After leaving Midgar, Johnny settled down in Costa del Sol with a new girlfriend. During the party's first visit to the town, Tifa can be found catching up with her friend. Beach Holidaymakers can be found sunbathing and swimming on the beach. Hojo retired to Costa del Sol after resigning from Shinra, and enjoys himself on the beach, surrounded by admiring girls. Items found *Fire Ring *Power Source *Motor Drive Shops Before Meteorfall Item Shop Weapon Shop Materia Shop During Meteorfall Item Shop Weapon Shop Materia Shop Quests ''Final Fantasy VII Events The first time visiting characters who aren't in Cloud's current party can be found around the town. Aeris and Tifa are on the beach, having found Hojo sunbathing. After the scene with Hojo, Aeris can be met in the inn and Tifa at Johnny's place to catch up with him. Aeris ponders over her loneliness as a Cetra, and the player can try to cheer her up. Barret can be found in the inn's bathroom checking himself out in the sailor suit he had used as a disguise for the party's stowaway, and if Cloud tries to open the door Barret will drive him away. Red XIII "plays" ball with the kids on the street, and Cloud can kick the ball at him. Yuffie gets a part-time job at the Materia Shop. If the player sleeps in the inn at Costa del Sol, they are told the rest of the party already left, and the shopkeeper will mention Yuffie has stolen their Materia and gil. However, the player will not see any of Yuffie's supposed spoils. None of the interactions affect Cloud's date mechanics for the Gold Saucer scene later. Villa Cloud The first residence since leaving the dock is up for sale for 300,000 gil. The player can buy it any point in the game, although they are unlikely to have the gil until endgame. If the player buys the property they can sleep at the villa, but the Costa del Sol inn is also free after Meteorfall, and the player has the Highwind where they can heal for free, so buying the house is mainly to just give the player something to do with their money late game. The villa is named Villa Cloud even if bought with Tifa or Cid as party leader. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Zack is given the choice of coming in Costa Del Sol as in a mission: Fun in the Sun, and is given at least three invitations by Lazard or SOLDIER. Particular enemies that appear in the beach during missions are Sahagins, Genesis copies, and Worms. Musical themes The music track that plays in Costa del Sol in Final Fantasy VII is the eponymous track, "Costa del Sol" . Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Costa del Sol FFVII.png|Costa del Sol (Normal). FFAB Costa del Sol (Resort Town) FFVII.png|Costa del Sol (Resort Town) (Normal). FFAB Costa del Sol FFVII Special.png|Costa del Sol (Special). Gallery Costa del Sol FF7 Art 4.jpg|Concept art of Villa. Costa del Sol FF7 Art 1.jpg|Concept art of Bar del Sol. Costa del Sol FF7 Art 3.jpg|Concept art of Johnny's New Home. Costa del Sol FF7 Art 2.jpg|Concept art of Inn. Villa Cloud basement.png|Cellar. Crisis Core - Umbrella Render.png|Costa del Sol parasol; the "umbrella" weapon in ''Crisis Core. VIICC Costa del Sol.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIIBC Costa del Sol Beach.png|Costa del Sol in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. VIIBC Costa del Sol.png|Costa del Sol in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. Etymology Trivia *One of the Cactuar enemies in ''Final Fantasy XIV is called Sabotender Del Sol. de:Costa del Sol vi:Costa del Sol Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII Category:Locations in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Towns Category:Locations in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-